


Farmer's Grandsons

by DragonPrincess101



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Agriculture, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anger, Animals, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bees, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Chores, Cows, Dirty Jokes, Dogs, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, Family Shenanigans, Farm Fields, Farmers & Farming, Fights, First Time, Fishing, Flirting, Food, Funny, Gaming, Gardens & Gardening, Hacking, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homesickness, Honey, Horses, House Cleaning, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Internet, Jealousy, Jokes, M/M, Milking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Piercings, Pigs, Porn With Plot, Prank Wars, Prejudice, Reunions, Romance, Sheep & Goats, Swearing, Tattoos, Tsunderes, Veterinary Medicine, Violence, Virginity, crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of virgin grandsons of a rich farmer dealing with romantic issues...</p><p>A handsome gardening man who leads a team of harvesters</p><p>A former feral child who is a hot expert shepherd</p><p>A childhood friend who moved back to his hometown bringing a friend from the city</p><p>A gamer/counter-hacker from the city who is on vacation and was kind of dragged by that friend into exploring that friend's hometown</p><p>A muscular veterinarian who rides a motorcycle, hired to check on a stray horse</p><p>A newly hired housekeeper from the same city as the gamer who is somewhat suffering from homesickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dramatical Murder
> 
> Also this is my first DMMD fanfic

Tae Seragaki is sitting down on the table in front of Aoba and Sei. They seem really concern for their grandmother. Tae had hurt her leg while working with her grandsons and the other farm workers the day before. The injury isn’t serious, she’ll be back on her feet in a few weeks. But it cause an alarm for the small family. So now they are having a family meeting.

“Now Aoba and Sei… you both now that I’m aging and soon both of you will own all our family’s wealth and all these lands once I’m gone…and you are young and beautiful men… and that is the problem” said Tae with a stern look.

Aoba and Sei eyes widen.

“Grandma, we keep telling you that we are not interested in dating, we always keep telling these perverts off…with Koujaku and Ren help of course” said Aoba with determination.

“I know what you said earlier, you see I had known **_some people who had made a mistake letting their heirs marry those greedy people who only wanted their wealth_** …” said Tae grimly.

“But neither of us ever want to marry yet” said Sei shyly.

“I know what you said… but you may change your mind soon, and the point is that I want you to be careful who you chose to marry… I want both of you to have happy marriages if you chose to marry” said Tae.

“Don’t worry Grandma, _we can take care of ourselves_ we promise…” said Aoba.

Sei just look at Aoba unsure about that…

“Very well then…of and before you help me to my bed, I need to remind you that we have a new housekeeper coming here tomorrow afternoon” said Tae.

“Ok” said Aoba as he and Sei are helping Tae up.

“And Aoba… about what you told me about the stray horse you found earlier, I’ve called the vet to check on her, he’ll be arriving very early tomorrow and you don’t need to worry” said Tae.

“Thanks grandma” said Aoba cheerfully.

~~~

Koujaku opens the sliding door to his small yet comfortable house, looking really exhausted.

“What a day… I hope Tae will get better and I hope the horse will be alright… I can’t stand Aoba being so upset…well I hope for the best” he said with concern.

 He takes off his shoes, remove his clothes showing some tattoos and his beautiful body, and he gets inside the bathroom.

~~~

Ren comes into the barn and some of his dogs get inside with him while some smaller dogs inside the barn run to greet him.

“Hello everyone…It is nice to see that all of you are quite well… it was a very difficult day today” said Ren.

Some smaller dogs jump up to him while yapping and others are smelling the bags he’s carrying.

Ren chuckles.

“Yes I know, it’s dinner time be patient everyone” said Ren smiling.

~~~

Mink is on the road riding his motorcycle. He look at his watch and then he looks at the sky.

“Hmmm… well not a single cloud in the sky, that’s good… for now…” said Mink as he focuses on the road ahead of him quickly.

~~~

Trip and Virus are in the limo talking.

“Hm! If that Koujaku and Ren haven’t interfere it would have gotten **good** …” said Virus crossing his arms.

“And I never thought that brothers will be hard to get…” said Trip.

“I wonder if they are virgins though… they seem to be working all the time” said Virus.

“I hope so” said Trip smiling.

They laugh politely.

~~~

“Are you sure about this?” asked Noiz sitting on the couch playing a video game.

“I’ve want to go back to that town for a long time and now that I’m 18, I can move back… beside you really need to do more with your vacation, now please help me pack!” said Mizuki.

Since Mizuki had turned 18, he wanted to go back to his childhood home. And what a coincidence, Noiz is on 3 week vacation from the gaming company.

Noiz sighs with reluctance as he turns off the game… “…Fine, but I don’t even know if I’ll like the country side…I’ve never seen any farms or ranches whatsoever…”

“Well it’s the first time for everything!” said Mizuki chuckling.

~~~

Clear hugs his grandpa and they are at a train station.

“I’ll miss you” said Clear.

“I will too…I remember that it was only yesterday when you were a child…please remember to call everyday” said his grandfather.

Clear nods and they hug again tightly.

“I hate to say this but hurry or you’ll miss your train” he said.

Clear nods tearfully as he carries his bags and runs inside the train while looking back at his grandfather.

“See you soon!” said Clear sobbing a bit.

“Good luck my boy!” he said.

As the train moves, he keeps looking at his grandfather with a sad smile.


	2. Ren the shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is doing his daily job when Aoba and Sei give him news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

It was the beginning of dawn, Ren is with his pack of dogs herding the sheep and cattle. 

He had opened the gates so that the sheep and cows will be out to grazing on the endless fields of shiny green grass as he and his dogs watches over the massive livestock like hawks. 

Before he was a shepherd, he was always alone with a pack of stray dogs… He never knew his own parents… 

When Mizuki moved from the country to the city, Aoba found Ren sleeping among the stray dogs in a back of an old abandoned truck. 

After so many investigations, failed searches of Ren’s real parents and paperworks, he was adopted into the Seragaki family. 

Later in life, he and the Seragaki brothers discovered his talent of bonding with dogs. Later, he took the job as a shepherd over Tae’s livestock.

Ren smiles when he sees Aoba and Sei walking towards him. Aoba and Sei are each holding a basket filled with chicken eggs. The twins were smiling excitedly.

“You heard the news Ren! Mizuki is coming back today! The friend we’ve talk about before I found you remember? You can finally meet him in person!” said Aoba happily.

“Um, that’s great” said Ren who is actually secretly a bit nervous when he had heard that news…

Ren isn’t used to meeting new people especially the ones from **the** **city**. It is tough enough for Ren that the new housekeeper is moving in and the veterinarian is arriving soon to check on the horse Aoba found earlier. He understands that Seragaki family concern with the horse but he is skeptical about the housekeeper since **_he heard that the housekeeper is from_** ** _the city_**...

“Oh yeah he is also bringing a friend from the **city** who is on vacation” said Sei.

Ren’s eyes widen.

“Another  **city person** ?” said Ren in shock.

“I know right? I have no idea  **what Mizuki is thinking**  bringing one of those people here but I’m glad he’s coming back to our lives” said Aoba smiling.

“Yeah!” said Sei happily.

“Um why did you bring these eggs?” said Ren.

“Oh right! You see, Sei and I were collecting chicken eggs with our other workers when there’s a surprise phone call from Mizuki and we run to you to tell you” said Aoba.

“Oh” said Ren.

“Well, since Sei and I are already out with these eggs, we might as well as give some eggs for you and go to Koujaku tell the news and give some to him too” said Aoba offering Ren the eggs.

“Alright thanks” said Ren smiling getting the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna put Koujaku next chapter but I can't decide whether that Koujaku would be harvesting with his gang or gardening alone... also do you think Koujaku would be the type suspicious about city people or the type to make fun of them?
> 
> anyway Happy Holidays~


	3. Koujaku the Farm Foreman/Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku receives the news from the brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Koujaku is pulling the weeds from a crop with his group and he notices one man cutting the weed.

“No no no! What are you doing rookie?” said Koujaku angrily.

“I’m getting rid of the weed like you ask sir” said the man.

“That is not how you get rid of the weed… _ **To make sure that the same weed doesn’t come back**_ ” said Koujaku as he pull a weed from the base without a struggle.

He then drops the pulled weed in front of him…

“ **That is how you’re supposed to do it** …Cut the harvest... never the weed” said Koujaku crossing his arms.

“Ok fine…” said the young man as he get at the next weed and struggles to pull at it.

* * *

Koujaku had been living on Tae's lands since he was a kid. His father abandoned his mother and him. His mother died from an illness. Luckily, Koujaku was taken under Tae's wing. He, Aoba, and Sei grew up together until Koujaku come of age and Tae gives him his own home on the land. He have an outstanding green house, a beautiful outside garden, and a great job. He is a farm foreman and making sure things on Tae's farms are well-managed. Just like how Tae, Aoba and Sei do their jobs, he works with his employees as well, trying to show that every pair of hands counts.

When not doing his job, he along with Ren are watching out for Aoba and Sei. Making sure that suitors stay away from the brothers since Aoba and Sei are not interested in seeing anyone...yet. Koujaku deeply cares about the brothers, ...in fact he is in love with Aoba since they were teenagers. But he keep that a secret for he is worried that Aoba may reject him if he knows...

* * *

 

Koujaku then sees Aoba and Sei at the fence and he walk away from the fields to see them.

“Aoba Sei” said Koujaku smiling at his boss’s grandsons.

“Good Morning Koujaku” said Aoba and Sei.

“Good Morning!” he said kindly and he sees that they each have a basket of eggs.

“I got a call today, **Mizuki is moving back**!” said Aoba.

Koujaku smile excitedly.

“That’s great! When?” said Koujaku looking forward to having sake with him.

“Today! Isn’t that awesome” said Sei.

“Yeah is it! I missed that little bastard” said Koujaku laughing.

Aoba and Sei gasped when they almost forgot something.

“Oh and another thing” said Aoba with a concern face. He knows how Koujaku feels about city people and he is trying to make it easy.

Koujaku catches that.

“What’s wrong? Did **something happened to Mizuki**?” said Koujaku looking worried.

“Um...Mizuki is fine...he’s just bringing **a friend** who is on vacation….who is also from **the city.**..” said Sei awkwardly.

“ **Another c-city guy**?” said Koujaku as his eyes widen and said the word city like it was poison.

“Yeah” said Aoba with concern face.

Koujaku sighed and thought “It’s bad enough that the Aoba’s housekeeper is **a city boy**  ....What the hell is Mizuki thinking? We have enough of those **people** coming here, trashing our places like they own them, and treating us like the garbage they leave around...” and Koujaku shook his head

He leans on the fence and he light a cigarette.

“Koujaku?” said Aoba knowing that Koujaku isn’t looking forward to meeting any city men…He expected for Koujaku’s reaction to be worst than what he did right now...

City ladies Koujaku can handle... but Koujaku is always glaring coldly at the city guys whenever they visits the countryside...He’ll usually **threaten any city man who got too close to Aoba or Sei** whenever he and the brothers are just walking around the nearby town...Sometimes it ends up badly...luckily nobody got killed or arrested... **but it could’ve been worst if Sei and Aoba didn’t stop him.**

Koujaku blows the smoke out and decides to change the subject.

“So when does the vet come?” asked Koujaku.

They hear faint sounds of a motorcycle…

Aoba looks at the path heading to a gate from afar…

“I think **that’s him**?” said Aoba.

Sei looks at his watch.

“It’s definitely **him**...Haga-san wasn’t kidding about that vet never being late...” said Sei in amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter? Did I made Koujaku a little too prejudice on city people?
> 
> I don't know much veterinary so I just let Mink tell the results to the Tae, Aoba and Sei next chapter...
> 
> BTW
> 
> How would Mink feel about city people? What kind of job should Haga-san have in this AU?


	4. Mink the Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink when to the farm to check on the horse Aoba and Sei found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this... BTW, I know some things about animals but I don't know that much about vets so forgive me!

Aoba , Sei, Ren and Koujaku looks at the vet in surprise as Mink park his motorcycle next to the fence locking it. The vet doesn’t seem so normal, he looks like he belongs in a city gang especially looking so cold and brutal.

When Mink gets near them, he’s pretty tall and he looks very intimidating.

Inside, the vet is sighing, Mink is starting to get tired of people justing him because of his appearance or the way he dress. You can take the man out of the city but you can’t take the city out of the man... He had done some  **very insane things** when he was a child back in the city but today has greatly regret those actions in his past. When he graduated from a university, he has moved from the city into the country years ago to do his dream career helping the horses, the species he admired. 

“Are you really the vet?” asked Koujaku suspiciously.

Mink remain silent and show him his license. Koujaku rolled eyes and Mink turns to the brothers.

“Let me see your horse” said Mink. 

~~~

Mink is in the barn looking at the black horse who is timid and shies away from the stranger.

“Easy there girl...easy” said Mink in a soft voice towards the mare as he strokes her head.

Koujaku is with the brothers not trusting the vet alone with the twins while Ren has to go back to check on the livestock.

“Judging by the horseshoes she have, she was owned by someone else...did you report this lost horse?” asked Mink with concern.

“Yeah but so far no one has called us” said Sei.

“So is she ok?” asked Aoba with concern.

“She have some small scars on her head, and she appears to have been starving for 3 or 2 days...You had been feeding her and giving her water so that is a good start...but I have to check her body fluids to see if she have any illnesses or internal parasites...” said Mink as he begins puts on his  **medical gloves** .

Koujaku sighs and looks away.

~~~

After doing the check up on the mare.

“She is lucky to not have any signs of illness or parasites but there is a likely possibility that she could be pregnant...” said Mink as he puts the blood sample vial in his bag.

Aoba and Sei gasped excitedly.

Koujaku look surprised.

“I will call you when the results come, until then take care that mare...she'll most likely be fine...  **But try not to stress her out** ” said Mink with a bit of warning at the end that scares the twins and made Koujaku sweat a bit.

It was that time that Mink notices how beautiful the brothers are. He was so concentrate and concern about the horse. He sighs knowing that he barely have enough spare time which he uses for sleeping and eating. It is also not the time for him to take a vacation especially that  **the horse racing season will begin soon** . He along with other vets had to do strict tests to make sure the race horses are healthy. Judging by the straws in the brothers’ hair and dirt stains on their clothes. They probably married to their work as well.

~~~

The vet gets on his motorcycle.

“I'll see you soon” said Mink as he begins to leave.

As Mink leaves, Koujaku blows smoke in the air.

“I don't like him…he looks like a city thug” said Koujaku.

Aoba rolled eyes at him.

~~~

Clear gets off the train carrying his huge luggages with him. People looked impressed at his strength. The young city man’s eyes widen at the lovely sight of the countryside out the large windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear is Next! btw I really want to make that next chapter soon but I have a couple of questions?
> 
> Should Clear go in public transportation or be picked up by one of the brothers or Koujaku or Ren?
> 
> How would Clear feel about the country people's prejudice towards city people like him?


	5. Clear the Housekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear's first time on the country side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and I am pretty sure there are some mistakes on this chapter too.

Clear gets off the train carrying his huge luggages with him. People looked impressed at his strength. The young city man’s eyes widen at the lovely sight of the countryside out the large windows

“So beautiful…” he said.

He want to stay to admired the view but he have to find a taxi so he went outside.

“Taxi!” he shouted.

~~~

Clear is inside the taxi and he smiling at fields, gardens, and animals everywhere.

He smiled excitedly.

“First time in the country right?” asked the driver looking at the rear-view mirror.

“Yes and I'm little nervous about moving into the country for my new career especially that I have to leave my grandpa behind...so many of the city jobs are taken so the housekeeping services sent me here but I'm sure I'll be fine right?” said Clear shyly.

“Oh…” said the driver with sympathy in his tone.

“Poor naive city kid…he'll be eaten alive by such mean locals...” he muttered under his breath in concern.

Things here are pretty much different from his old home. So much lovely open spaces despite some stinky smells of manure though not as bad as the sewers back at the city…He imagines what would the countryside be like at night without so much lights…

When they are at the stop, Clear looks around seeing such an impressive ranch. So many sheeps, goats, pigs and cattle. Large fields of crops and a massive house.

The driver helps him with luggages towards the large gate but it was a struggle until Clear helps him. He then payed the driver extra as an apology for him having to carry his heavy bags.

“You’re pretty nice for a city boy… my advice for you is to be careful with the locals here...there are many who are mean and cold-hearted towards the city people like you...since you’re moving here you might as well get used to it since it's most likely that they won't change...” said the taxi driver sadly.

Clear looks down as the driver left.

He heard barking, he look back and sees a puppy.

He knees down and smiled.

“Hello little guy” said Clear.

Suddenly the small dog bit on Clear scarf and run off between the bars of the gate.

“Hey wait!” shouted Clear.

“Sorry and also hi” said a deep voice.

Clear looks the other way and sees Ren whose is wearing overalls covered in dirt and grass stains.

“Sorry that one of my dogs did that sir...are you the housekeeper Miss Seragaki hired?” asked Ren. 

“Yes I am” said Clear softly.

Ren feels that Clear is odd for a city man...He’s nicer than any city men he met and not in a snobby manner...

“Ok good, come on in” said Ren as he opened the gates.

“Thank you Mister” said Clear kindly.

“Hmmm ….very polite & quiet for a city boy...” thoughted Ren.

“Ok go to the house up there while I’ll try to bring your scarf to you” said Ren as he locks the gates & run off.

Clear walks up the hill and he sees a blue haired man coming towards him, he wearing a straw hat, casual shirt, and shorts covered in some grass and some mud stains. Despite being covered in filth, Clear sees that young man is beautiful...

“Hi, are you the new housekeeper, Clear?” asked Aoba smiling.

“Yes and who are you?” asked Clear shyly.

“I’m Aoba Seragaki” asked Aoba.

Clear now a bit more bashful when he realize he meet one of his new boss’s grandsons he heard about when Aoba reveal his surname.

“Please to meet you” said Aoba shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, is Mrs. Seragaki here?” asked Clear.

“Yeah she is, can I help you with that?” he ask pointing at Clear’s large luggage.

“I’m fine, besides you’re my master right?” he said as he continues to carry his stuff with ease.

Aoba flinches feeling weird about him calling him master. “I prefer that you just call me Aoba”

~~~

When they are enter Aoba’s home, Sei was chasing a pig.

“ **_Sei! Again_ ** !” shouted Aoba looking annoyed.

“ **_Yeah she got inside again_ ** !” said Sei as he runs after the gilt.

Aoba sighs as he goes after the pig before Clear says anything.

After half an hour, Clear simply pick up the pig when she didn’t notice who she ran into.

“Thanks um… what’s your name?” asked Sei.

“That’s Clear, the new housekeeper” said Aoba as he gently takes the pig from him and puts her back outside.

At the door, Koujaku is there.

“That pig went in again?” said Koujaku smiling in humor.

“Yeah” said Aoba in an annoyed grunt.

Koujaku then notices Clear. Clear stares at Koujaku, the city boy is a bit nervous when he notices how coldly the tattooed man looked at him.

“Hello” said Koujaku and Clear can hear the tranquil fury in his voice.

“Nice to met you” said Clear being nice hoping to not get on that man’s bad side.

Sei and Aoba sense the tension and the bluenette comes to Koujaku between him and Clear.

“Um, Koujaku what brings you here?” asked Aoba.

“I was taking a bit of a break also on my way Ren run pass me saying that one of the puppies escape...” said Koujaku calmly but is cautious of Clear.

“Oh Clear put your things in the guest room and Sei will show you where it is” said Aoba.

“I’m coming too” said Koujaku.

Clear gulp nervously and Sei looks at them sadly.

Aoba sighs “You know what I’ll help you Clear”

Aoba is worried what Koujaku would do. He is skeptical about city people himself but Clear seems to be nice and seems really naive about how things work in the countryside.

~~~

After some awkward moments, Clear cleans his scarf and goes to his new bedroom, he look out the window smiling at the sky as he hummed the jellyfish song. While he likes the new place despite facing some mean locals especially those 3 little kids. Tae and her grandsons were very nice to him though even though Tae and Aoba were kind of strict. He does feel lonely since he had to leave his grandpa behind but when he hopes to get enough money so that he can a home for him in the country. 

Suddenly, he hears the phone rings and he look into his phone on who messaging him, he smiles brightly as tears of joy comes out and answers it.

“Grandpa?” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok next is Noiz, also Mizuki will have a happy reunion
> 
> how would Noiz react to visiting the country side or react to the locals mean to him for being from the city? 
> 
> Also would it be awkward for Noiz when Mizuki spend times with his childhood friends?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random idea from a long time ago


End file.
